Cake
by Dracarys29
Summary: Entre los sucesos de TLD y TFP, Sherlock y Molly se juntan en una pastelería a celebrar el cumpleaños del detective. (qué horror de summary, estoy demasiado ansiosa por mi retorno a este medio)


**Cake**

 **Disclaimer: heeey! pasé mucho tiempo fuera de esto, lo siento :( aún estoy enojada con series 4. Los errores de continuidad han sido corregidos. (según yo)**

Ustedes saben, los personajes no son míos, son de Mofftis. Porque si fueran míos, Johnlock sería canon, Victor sería el amigo hermoso (y vivo) de Sherlock y John estaría celoso de él aún cuando ambos viven juntos y crían a la pequeña Rosie, quien por cierto, ama pasar las tardes con su dulce madrina Molly y Mrs. Hudson cuando alguna de las dos pasa a buscarla a la guardería porque sus padres están resolviendo crímenes. (Maldito Mofftis, arruinaste a Mofftis)

En fin, la historia tiene tintes de Sherlolly (sí? No? No lo sé…) y está situada en algún punto intermedio de TLD (porque Loo grabó mucho y apareció nada en series 4)

A leer!

* * *

Caminaba a pasos cortos y rápidos por la calle. Cruzó en una esquina esquivando un auto que venía a velocidad media y luego de saltar un charco de agua con sus pequeños y finos zapatos de cuero, Molly Hooper se detuvo frente a la pastelería en la cual había quedado con Sherlock hace un rato.

Primero había sido Mycroft, y luego John quienes se habían contactado con ella para ayudar al detective consultor en su proceso de rehabilitación luego de haberse metido un montón de drogas de los más variados sabores y colores, tanto por vía oral como intravenosa. Molly lo había visto en la ambulancia mientras iban a ver a ese sujeto de la televisión que ahora estaba siendo investigado por un largo número de asesinatos, había visto el antebrazo de Sherlock lleno de cardenales, moretones y rastros de agujas que el detective se había puesto en el cuerpo durante casi tres meses en los cuales estuvo encerrado y aislado de todos luego del funeral de Mary, la esposa de su mejor amigo, y fuera del dolor y la pena que le causaba verle así, también se sentía enojada; le indignaba no tener una explicación clara a las decisiones que Sherlock tomaba sobre su cuerpo aún siendo consciente de que si seguía a ese ritmo con las drogas, no duraría más de dos semanas vivo. Sin embargo, ese mismo viernes por la noche Sherlock terminó tras un confuso incidente (del cual Lestrade no le quiso comentar nada) internado en una de las clínicas más prestigiosas del norte de Londres con diagnóstico reservado, para luego ser trasladado a otra clínica por su hermano durante la madrugada. Fue entonces cuando Mycroft apareció esa tarde de lunes en la morgue del Bart's, donde escuetamente y apenas mirándola a la cara, le pidió que estuviera atenta a Sherlock durante las siguientes semanas. Molly había tomado aire para replicar, pero Mycroft entonces le sostuvo la mirada y le dijo "Sé que realmente le importa mi hermano, y sé cuanto también, señorita Hooper, así que muchas gracias por su cooperación". Le sonrío fríamente y se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca y los labios fruncidos de frustración.

Y ahora ahí estaba Molly, luego de haberse puesto de acuerdo con John y haber salido un poco antes del trabajo, eran casi las 6 de la tarde y debería "hacerse cargo" de Sherlock hasta las 10 de la noche, en tanto John pasaría tiempo con su hija, quien estaba al cuidado de una vecina de la villa residencial donde aún vivía. Pero hacerse cargo de Sherlock por unas horas era el menor de sus problemas, pues ese día además, era el cumpleaños del detective. Había pensado en comprarle un regalo, pero luego desistió de la idea, y al final sencillamente compró un pequeño obsequio que cupiera oculto en su morral en caso que Sherlock se negara a aceptar algún detalle en su día. Acarició el pequeño paquete por sobre la tela de su bolso mientras esperaba junto a la puerta de la pastelería y cafetería. Entonces los vio venir, a Sherlock y a John.

La imagen que tuvo de Sherlock mientras este se acercaba, le causó un nudo en el estómago que Molly no supo describir si era emoción de verlo caminando con John (y saber que volvían a ser amigos por la manera en la que ambos venían conversando tranquilamente), rabia por los malos momentos que le había dado hace unos días, o era la simple sensación de nerviosismo, ansiedad y pulso acelerado que le daba verlo y saberse enamorada de él pese a todo lo que podría haber ocurrido o no entre ellos, o una mezcla extraña entre la lástima, el dolor y el sentimiento de protección al verlo caminar con el gorro de cazador tan característico y que hace tiempo no usaba, la misma barba de varias semanas de descuido y excesos, pero ahora luciendo unas profundas ojeras, además de llevar uno de sus pómulos golpeados, un ojo con una hemorragia a medio mejorar y cinco puntos junto a la ceja izquierda, además del pelo sucio, los rizos desechos en el seboso cabello sin lavar y la ropa desgarbada, puesta sin cuidado alguno, como si se la hubiera echado encima sin más. Molly apretó los labios y sostuvo la correa de su bolso, en tanto se quedó mirando a Sherlock mientras avanzaba hacia ella, como si nada extraño o fuera de lugar hubiese en su apariencia.

-Molly –saludó John apretando los labios en un intento de sonrisa- ¿segura que puedes pasar cuatro horas sin querer matarlo? – bromeó.

La forense rió bajito aún intentando controlar sus nervios y miró a John con cariño, sintiéndose más relajada.

-Cuando se aburre y va a la morgue, lo he soportado más de cuatro horas… – John le dio una sonrisa breve y le dio un par de palmadas a su amigo, quien estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle- compórtate, por favor. Ya sabes…es que su cumpleaños es hoy… -anunció John mientras Molly asentía en silencio y Sherlock la miraba brevemente, pero con gesto escrutador- Bien, iré a buscar a Rosie, nos vemos mañana.

John se alejó a paso ligero y tan solo unos metros más allá, cogió un taxi. Sherlock volvió a mirar a Molly, y pese a lo cansada que parecía su mirada, aún parecía que veía a través de ella leyendo todo lo que había en su mente.

-¿por qué la gorra? –titubeó ella buscando iniciar una conversación en buenos términos.

-Soy Sherlock Holmes, uso la maldita gorra – respondió el detective con una media sonrisa, pero con un tono seco en su voz grave. Molly no le devolvió el gesto- gracias por no decirle a John…

-¿Decirle qué?

-Que ya sabías que hoy era mi cumpleaños… se enteró hoy y luego te mandó el mensaje para que cambiaras la tarde en Baker Street por una pastelería… debiste verlo, estaba taaan emocionado…

Molly entonces sonrió ligeramente, mostrando las margaritas que se le hacían en las mejillas, desviando la mirada.

-Dios, se hubiera puesto histérico si le hubieses dicho que me das regalos todos los años… -razonó Sherlock con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el cielo. Molly solamente le miró- ¿no me tienes un regalo este año después de todo esto, o sí? -la forense solamente inspiró hondo y avanzó a la puerta.

Ambos ingresaron al recinto. Era un lugar más bien pequeño, muy del estilo de lo que Molly proyectaba ser. El piso era de madera y las paredes eran blancas. Colgaban algunos cuadros hechos de papel maché además de algunas linternas decorativas y un pequeño estante de préstamo de libros para aquellos que visitaban el lugar solos.

Molly caminó delante de Sherlock y buscó una mesa disponible. El detective se sentó frente a ella en absoluto silencio.

-¿Y bien? –Sherlock alzó ligeramente el mentón y miró a Molly bajo la visera de su gorra. Molly se terminó de quitar la bufanda y se encogió de hombros, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No hay un reproche- comenzó Sherlock- Ya sabes, lo usual, ¿no quieres saber que he estado haciendo, qué me ocurrió…nada?

Molly le quedó mirando con gesto inexpresivo, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

-Eres un hombre adulto, me di por vencida con tus problemas hace mucho, Sherlock. –repuso Molly mientras una chica se les acercaba con la carta para que ordenaran. El detective guardó silencio y se quitó la gorra para dejarla sobre la mesa. Molly entonces repuso en que, efectivamente, a Sherlock le hacía falta una buena ducha y varias horas de sueño. La miró con ojos casi suplicantes, esperando que le dijera algo, pero Molly ignoró su gesto escondiéndose detrás de la carta, mientras la chica que los atendía volvía a tomar su pedido.

-Quiero el té Earl Grey con limón y un trozo de pastel de…arándanos. – Pidió Molly.

-Earl Grey solo y un trozo de pastel de nueces, gracias. – dijo Sherlock entregando su carta. La mesera, que le miraba fijamente (evidentemente le conocía por la televisión y las noticias) se retiró sin decir nada. Sherlock la ignoró, concentrado en observar a la forense.

-Has dormido poco y mal los últimos días Molly, pero no ha habido tanto trabajo en la morgue como para hacer horas extras. Bien ¿qué te acompleja?

Molly se removió incómoda en su asiento.

-Nunca me has preguntado sobre algo personal… o lo sabes por el dobladillo de mis pantalones, o lo haces esperando algo a cambio… ¿qué quieres, Sherlock?

-Saber cómo estás… -el detective hizo un movimiento extraño con el cuello, como si intentara contener una arcada- maldición. –masculló.

-¿Qué tienes? –Molly intentó controlar la agresividad en su voz, pero de pronto todos sus sentidos estaban alerta y se sentía muy a la defensiva con Sherlock, quien había preguntado "que le acomplejaba" (como si no lo supiera) y de pronto parecía a punto de vomitar, con los ojos irritados, las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas hundidas por el abuso de drogas además de la mala alimentación que había mantenido las últimas semanas.

-Abstinencia, eso tengo…

-¿Quieres drogarte, es eso?

-Por favor, no es necesario ser tan explícita… -la mesera llegó con los pasteles, y señaló que debían esperar un momento por el té. Sherlock la ignoró, tomó el pequeño tenedor de postres y sacó una buena tajada de su porción, llevándosela a la boca. Masticó primero ansiosamente, y luego se fue tranquilizando a medida que degustaba el trozo de pastel.

\- Las nueces están frescas, y la cobertura de crema no está del todo dulce. Es agradable. –informó el detective hablando rápidamente.

-Sher…Sherlock… -Molly intentaba seguir impasible frente al detective, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil.

-Uh…azúcar- dijo él con tono irónico- creo que ya no me quiero _drogar._ Ahora, ¿qué te sucede?

Molly hizo un respingo mientras tomaba el pequeño tenedor en su mano y sacaba una tajadita de pastel apenas.

-¿Todo bien con John? –desvió el tema.

-Oh, genial. Gracias. –Sherlock seguía tragando un poco ansioso, para cuando llegó el té, al detective le quedaba poco y nada de pastel en su plato- ¿Te molesta si pido más? – Molly se encogió de hombros, Sherlock le hizo un gesto a la mesera, quien lo captó al momento y desapareció tras el mostrador- no pareces muy contenta desde que me examinaste en la ambulancia, Molly… ¿mi estado de salud tiene algo que ver con tu actitud tan apática ahora?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? –masculló la forense bebiendo un poco de su taza de té.

-Vamos, regáñame como si fueras mi madre, no digas eso de que te diste por vencida conmigo y mis problemas… -le desafío Sherlock. Molly le interrumpió con el rostro un poco avinagrado por la molestia.

-¿Por qué no?

-John lo hizo, la señora Hudson lo hizo, Mycroft no; pero al menos dejó de molestarme todo este tiempo…tú no lo harías. No lo hiciste Molly. En todo este tiempo fuiste la única que me mandaba mensajes para saber cómo estaba, o cuantas jeringas había robado de la morgue durante la noche. Todos se rinden conmigo, pero tú no, Molly Hooper.

La forense se quedó callada. No tenía idea que decir, y reprimió a tiempo las ganas que tenía de llorar, esas ganas que le venían siempre que cruzaba la línea de la confianza con Sherlock, donde él le decía algo realmente cierto sobre ella o sobre su manera de ver el mundo, y donde ella no tenía argumentos claros para responder, pero pese a todo sabía salir del paso.

-No tienes que decir nada, Molly. –Sherlock comenzó a comer del segundo trozo de pastel que le habían llevado a la mesa, la forense se había quedado estática frente a él, y apenas pestañeaba- se te va a enfriar el té…

-Claro… -bebió un poco aún pensando qué hacer o decir luego de esa declaración tan cierta. Daba igual lo que le dijera a Sherlock, o el estado en el que se encontrara, ella no podía darse por vencida con él, tan solo e incomprendido de todos, aislado, sobre todo durante los últimos meses donde había perdido a Mary, la posibilidad de ver a su ahijada Rosie, y la amistad de John. Lo había visto vagar por la morgue los primeros días, buscando algo que hacer, evitando hablar cuando estaban juntos en la misma fría sala del Bart's, yendo de un lado a otro con los labios apretados como si intentara no llorar entre los cadáveres, y luego desapareciendo lentamente, apareciendo solo a ratos para colarse a la sala de insumos y saliendo de allí con los bolsillos del abrigo evidentemente llenos de placas de petri con algo, jeringas, y sueros, para luego sencillamente perderse de la morgue y no dar señales de vida, salvo cuando Molly le escribía "¿estás bien?" y Sherlock le contestaba "Sí." nada más.

No, Molly no se había dado por vencida con él. Ella se estresaba mientras él se moría. Siempre había sido igual, _siempre sería igual._

-¿Qué piensas, Molly? No quiero sonar maleducado, pero tu silencio me irrita.

Molly rió bajito. ¿Desde cuándo a Sherlock le importaba sonar maleducado?

-Pienso que tienes un aspecto horrible, Sherlock.

-¿Cómo los rostros de las campañas antidrogas del gobierno? –Sherlock bebió un poco de su té.

-Peor. –ambos se regalaron una breve sonrisa.

Sherlock siguió comiendo de su segundo trozo de pastel, mirando a Molly de vez en cuando, quien seguía en silencio. De pronto la forense tomó su bolso y hurgó un poco dentro de él, sacando una pequeña cajita color plata con una cinta verde.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –dijo ella en un tono mucho más suave del que había empleado mientras habían estado en la mesa.

Sherlock pestañeó un par de veces, dejando su tenedor a un lado. Estaba acostumbrado a los regalos y gestos de Molly, pero por esta ocasión había preferido dejarlo pasar, pensando que no recibiría nada por su cumpleaños. Tomó la pequeña cajita en las manos y la examinó.

-Creí que no recibiría nada, pero creo que dejaste parte de tu enojo al envolverlo… las puntas están algo… -miró de reojo a la forense, que suspiraba poniendo los ojos en blanco y se calló- gracias, Molly.

-Con eso basta, no es nada.

Sherlock abrió la cajita y descubrió dentro un pequeño cuentahílos (*) negro. Las manos aún le temblaban un poco, por lo cual lo dejó en la misma cajita y guardó su regalo en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta. Miró a Molly brevemente, y ella le sostuvo la mirada, que tenía esa mezcla entre aterrada y fuerte que a él siempre le había llamado la atención.

-¿Quieres hacer algo después de que terminemos aquí? ¿caminar…?

-¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer? –contraatacó el detective.

-No. –repuso ella encogiendo los hombros.

Sherlock terminó su segundo trozo de pastel mientras pensaba un poco lo que quería pedirle a Molly. Por lo general podía deducir la respuesta a una pregunta en los gestos y miradas de la gente, pero Molly le causaba una confusión poco común, y no sabía si le diría sí o no a la idea que tenía en mente.

-Acompáñame a Baker Street cuando salgamos de aquí.

-La Señora Hudson no llegará sino hasta las diez, Sherlock, no puedo dejarte solo…

-no no.. Molly… no quiero que me…dejes solo allí.

La forense dejó su taza de té en el platillo y miró a Sherlock con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesito que me ayudes… tú misma lo dijiste, tengo un aspecto horrible…

-De camino puedes llamar a alguien que te ayude...

-Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, Molly. Tú no… no te das por vencida conmigo.

La forense esquivó la mirada del detective y suspiró, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como el frío y la ansiedad le subía por los dedos de los pies hasta la nuca con solo tener los ojos de Sherlock sobre ella.

..

.

El camino a Baker Street lo realizaron silenciosamente en un taxi. Sherlock pagó el viaje y abrió la puerta del 221B. Encendió las luces de la escalera y se quitó el abrigo, quedando en el desgarbado traje que se había puesto encima sin precaución alguna. Molly le seguía desde atrás y no se quitó el abrigo en la puerta, esperó ahí y vio como Sherlock subía las escaleras. Se detuvo en el rellano y miró hacia abajo, donde Molly le miraba aún con la duda en los ojos.

-¿Vienes?

Molly no sabía a qué iba, por qué estaba ahí. "por Sherlock" se respondió a sí misma. Suspiró hondo y subió las escaleras aún sin sacarse el abrigo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó una vez que estuvo bajo el marco de la puerta.

Sherlock se sentó en su sofá y cerró los ojos. Se hizo un silencio que pareció eterno por un momento. Ni siquiera pasaban autos por la calle que aportaran ruido ambiente, y ya había llegado la noche a Londres.

-Como verás Molly… no estoy en mi mejor momento, necesito tu ayuda…como amiga –titubeó Sherlock- para volver a ser el detective consultor que solía ser… -lo dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, con la vista pegada en el sofá de John donde aún reposaba una taza sucia en la mesita junto a la chimenea.

Molly se quedó quieta unos momentos, y luego de pensárselo entendió lo que Sherlock le estaba pidiendo. Solo entonces atinó a quitarse su abrigo y dejarlo en el perchero, y luego dejó su bolso en el sofá de John. Sherlock la seguía con la mirada, parecía más cansado que antes.

-¿Tienes algún ritual o un orden pre establecido para cuando te aseas?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

Molly entonces pensó muchas cosas; en tomar sus cosas y huir, en decirle a Sherlock que mejor vieran televisión o revisaran en internet si había algún caso disponible para él, o simplemente seguir adelante. Escogió esta última opción mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta. Estaba limpio, olía a desodorante ambiental y cloro, pero debajo del olor a limpieza se percibía un olor a hombre y a madera, como olía el cuello y la bufanda de Sherlock. Salió del baño y se dirigió al cuarto del detective, sin decir nada, mientras este permanecía sentado en su sofá aún mirando la taza de té vacía que John había dejado junto a la mesita.

-¿toallas? – gritó Molly desde su cuarto.

-Primer mueble del armario… -contestó Sherlock en voz alta aún mirando la taza. Luego miró la chimenea, apagada. Hace tan solo unas horas el fuego crepitaba mientras John lloraba en sus brazos, pidiendo perdón y consuelo. Aún no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a aquel acontecimiento, ni sabía que emoción humana le había movido a abrazarle, ¿compasión? ¿culpa? ¿amor?.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando comprenderse a sí mismo durante y después del caso de Culverton Smith, lo que había pasado con John, todo lo que había hecho para llamar su atención y obtener su perdón, cuando de pronto, Molly le llamó desde el baño.

Se acercó a paso lento mientras Molly también venía hacia él por el pasillo de la cocina. Se había quitado el chaleco y llevaba una polera delgada con estampados de mariposas, las mangas subidas a la altura de los codos y el cabello tomado en una coleta. Llevaba además en los brazos una bata de baño que había encontrado en el armario de Sherlock y una vez que quedaron frente a frente, Molly habló. Le temblaba el mentón, pues resultaba inevitable no pensar un montón de cosas que podrían suceder una vez que le diera la instrucción requerida a Sherlock para comenzar.

-Necesito que te quites la ropa y la dejes sobre tu cama, ponte la bata, solo conserva la ropa interior, estaré en el baño.

Sherlock asintió en silencio, tomó la bata y se retiró en silencio a su cuarto, dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta. Molly entró al baño, la ducha tenía una puerta doble de corredera, hecha de vidrio pero que al mismo tiempo no dejaba ver más que la silueta desde el otro lado, corrió la puerta, echó el agua a correr y cerró. Trajo una silla de la cocina y la apoyó frente al lavamanos. Cuando estaba a punto de salir nuevamente, se encontró frente a frente con Sherlock en la puerta del baño, llevaba puesta la bata abierta, y gracias a Dios, había conservado la ropa interior. Molly de todos modos sentía que enrojecía hasta las orejas al ver el pecho de Sherlock y la larga longitud de las piernas que lucían varios moretones en las canillas y sobre las rodillas. "me pidió este favor como amiga, soy su amiga, nada más, nunca esperes nada Molly" se repetía como un mantra mentalmente, aunque suponía que Sherlock sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, lo cual le causaba un enojo que se esforzaba por reprimir a fin de poder ayudar al detective.

-Bien, te sigo.

-Entra a la ducha con cuidado, preocúpate de jabonar bien tu cuello, y lávate el cabello, dos veces. –ordenó hablando como una autómata.

Sherlock asintió en silencio quitándose la bata. La luz blanca del baño le hacía lucir mucho más pálido y las cicatrices y heridas de su cuerpo lucían mucho más en su pálida piel. Había perdido peso, parecía casi tan delgado como era antes de vivir con John y tenía los brazos aún adornados con cardenales y varias cicatrices en la espalda que Molly alcanzó a ver cuando el detective se quitó la bata y se acercó a la ducha, parecían latigazos y marchas de cuchillos, la forense sintió ganas de abrazarlo y preguntarle por cada una de sus heridas, pero sabía que ese no era el estilo del detective.

-Aquí están las toallas limpias, te espero afuera –dijo Molly esquivando la presencia de Sherlock en el reducido espacio del baño y salió sintiéndose avergonzada.

Salió cerrando la puerta apresuradamente, y se dirigió al cuarto del detective, donde tomó la ropa que Sherlock había dejado sobre la cama, para luego sacar un gancho del armario. Acomodó el traje y lo colgó en el perchero que había en el cuarto, procuraría preguntarle a Sherlock por una tintorería de su confianza para dejar su ropa y que le quitaran ese tinte de suciedad y descuido que tenía, además de las muchas pelusas que acumulaba. La camisa en tanto, la dejó en un colgador aparte, pues no tenía aspecto como para ser lavada en una lavadora automática común y corriente.

Se dio un par de vueltas por la cocina, mientras la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr. Lentamente se acercó y cuando estuvo junto a la puerta, escuchó el cese del agua y luego un par de movimientos dentro del baño. Luego salió Sherlock con el cabello mojado y una toalla en las caderas. Molly se olvidó de respirar por un momento mirando el espectáculo que se ofrecía frente a ella. Si bien estaba muy delgado y con el cuerpo aún lacerado por su estilo de vida como detective y recientemente drogadicto, lucía endemoniadamente guapo con el cabello crespo mojado, el pecho pálido y los brazos aún goteando, perlados en agua. Molly reaccionó rápidamente, entrando al baño y tomando la bata del detective y poniéndosela sobre los hombros. Comenzó a resbalar por la espalda de Sherlock, pues Molly al ser más baja apenas pudo cubrirle los hombros. El detective le ayudó y se calzó la bata de mejor manera.

-Voy al cuarto…

-Ponte ropa interior y algo holgado si tienes, luego regresa aquí… voy a ayudarte a que te afeites esa barba.

-Molly, puedo hacerlo solo…

-tiritabas al tomar el tenedor en la pastelería, Sherlock. – dijo la forense con voz agotada- vete, te espero aquí.

Molly entró al baño y comenzó a hurgar en el botiquín que estaba sobre el lavamanos y encontró una espuma de afeitar con una máquina aún sin usar. Sherlock entonces se asomó por la puerta, vestía pijama e iba descalzo.

-Hay una afeitadora eléctrica, está cargada y…

-No, gracias.

\- ¿por qué vas a hacerlo con espuma y máquina, no es un poco…?

-anticuado, demora mucho, sí. Pero es un gesto. –dijo Molly casi en un susurro y sin mirarlo.

-Bien. – Sherlock tomó asiento sobre la silla que Molly había dejado anteriormente frente al lavamanos, extendió las piernas y echó el cuello hacia atrás- sabes que confío en ti, Molly.

La forense solo asintió en silencio mientras comenzaba a esparcir espuma de afeitar por el rostro del detective. Fue un proceso lento, silencioso y cómplice. Molly pasaba la máquina de afeitar por el rostro de Sherlock de manera suave y segura, dándole de vez en cuando un par de sacudidas a la máquina en el lavamanos, esparciendo más espuma y afeitando con sumo cuidado a Sherlock, a quien no le hizo una sola herida en el rostro. Una vez que terminó pidió a Sherlock que se lavara la cara y luego le aplicó una loción para después del afeitado.

-¿Qué tal me veo?

-Mejor que hace un par de horas… -susurró Molly- ¿quieres una taza de té?

-Claro.

Sherlock salió con paso ausente del baño, dejando a Molly dentro, quien luego de suspirar con una mezcla de ansiedad y pena, ordenó un poco el baño, recogió un par de toallas y luego de terminar de ordenar la ropa del detective, se fue a la cocina para hervir un poco de agua en la cocina. No se atrevió a acercarse a Sherlock, solamente lo miró desde donde estaba, Sherlock estaba en su sofá y con gesto ausente, sostenía su violín entre sus manos. Molly caminó a paso tímido hasta él, retirando la taza de su lado, sin recibir tan solo una mirada del detective quien parecía perdido en sus cavilaciones. El agua estaba lista, Molly preparó dos tazas con té, y las acomodó en una bandeja, donde dejó miel para endulzar a gusto. Se acercó a Sherlock y dejó la bandeja a su lado, tomando su taza y moviéndose hacia la silla que estaba junto a la ventana. No se atrevía a sentarse en el sofá de John, básicamente porque ella no era John.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, Molly bebía de a sorbos cortos su té, intentando prologar la existencia de este por si Sherlock hablaba y ella probablemente necesitara algo con lo que calmarse. Sin embargo, el detective no parecía reaccionar, y llevaba ya un buen rato apenas acariciando las cuerdas del violín con sus finos y largos dedos. Molly por un momento pensó en como sería si quizás en algún universo paralelo, esos dedos le tocaran al menos la cara, o las manos en el laboratorio. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que había sobrepasado esa etapa, en la que se moría por dentro de querer tener algo del detective. Ahora simplemente, estaba para él como él se lo había dicho, "como una amiga". Sherlock confiaba en él, y Molly se sentía más que conforme con eso. No podía pedir nada más.

-Oh, té. Gracias. –dijo Sherlock de pronto sin voltear a ver a la forense. Se puso de pie y dejó su violín cuidadosamente en el sofá de John, frente a él y tomó la taza de té.

-¿No está frío? –preguntó Molly.

-Está bien… Oh, estabas ahí. Creí que ya te habías marchardo, Molly… ya casi son las diez…

La forense se encogió de hombros.

-¿Encendiste tú la chimenea?

-Hace un rato, sí. Ni siquiera me miraste en todo este rato, Sherlock…

-Estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En Faith.

Molly agradeció aún tener té en su taza, y bebió un gran sorbo. Sherlock había estado pensando en una mujer en todo ese rato.

-¿Un caso?

-Sí. La hija de Culverton Smith, hay algo que aún no logro descubrir…

Molly se rió.

-¿Qué? –Sherlock bebió largamente de su té y se quedó mirando a Molly con gesto curioso.

-Por un segundo… olvídalo. ¿Tienes algún dato de tintorería o lavandería de confianza para llevar tu traje a limpiar?

-Déjalo en la entrada del piso, Mycroft mandará a alguien a que registre mi casa dentro de poco, y se llevarán todo lo que tenga indicio de estar "contaminado".

Molly asintió en silencio. Miró su taza, pero ya estaba vacía. En un muy mal momento, pues el corazón comenzaba a latirle fuertemente.

-Bien, le diré a la señora Hudson que ya me voy… ¿qué harás tú ahora?

-Me voy a la cama. –murmuró Sherlock mientras caminaba hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta. El fuego crepitaba tranquilo en la chimenea, y Molly sentía que el silencio del piso se le hacía pesado dentro del pecho. Tomó el traje de Sherlock y tal cual como este le señaló, lo dejó fuera del piso colgando de un perchero junto a la escalera que daba al piso donde solía dormir John. ¿Volvería el médico a vivir con Sherlock, ahora que nuevamente se llevaban bien? ¿O le seguiría castigando permaneciendo lejos de él con su hija, viéndolo apenas un par de veces por semana? Por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, Molly sabía que la vida de Sherlock giraba en torno a John, que por él lo daría todo y que a ella solo acudiría por ayuda para lograr su cometido.

Sherlock salió a los pocos minutos del baño y se metió en su cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta. Molly recogió las tazas y las lavó rápidamente en la cocina, se secó las manos y luego se dirigió al cuarto, donde el detective yacía acostado, con el edredón hasta el mentón, con el cuerpo extendido y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres que me quede un poco más? –preguntó Molly con voz suave.

-Por favor… - sugirió el detective.

Molly respiró hondo, y nerviosa, se sentó a los pies de la cama del detective.

-Necesito preguntarte algo… -soltó entonces la forense.

-Molly… -masculló el detective.

-Tu hermano me dijo que debíamos cuidar de ti, luego de que limpiaron tu apartamento mientras estabas en el hospital. No me dejó verte, y me dijo que resolviendo un caso te habían golpeado. El mismo día que te dejé fuera de ese estudio con ese hombre de la televisión y con John.

Sherlock se incorporó en la cama. Si bien ahora estaba aseado, los rizos de su cabello lucían ordenados y sedosos y no llevaba esa barba descuidada, la consecuencia de afeitarse le hacía lucir aún más delgado, los pómulos se acentuaban mucho más y la sutura junto a la ceja, sumando a los moretones en el rostro y su ojo aún herido, le daban un aspecto aún preocupante.

-Al grano Molly.

-¿Quién te golpeó esa tarde? No me digas… no me digas que fue un accidente, Sherlock… sé cómo es un cuerpo cuando lo golpea alguien a uno que solo se accidenta ¿Fue Smith… fue uno de sus guardias…? Estabas colocadísimo ese día, las drogas que vi en tu muestra…

\- fue John.

Molly guardó silencio, mientras miraba a Sherlock con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te lo he dicho ya Molly, a ti te confiaría mi vida misma. Esto no lo debe saber nadie. Mycroft quizá lo dedujo al ver a John, pero nadie más lo debe saber nunca. Fue John quien me dejó así esa tarde en la morgue con Smith…

\- ¿Cómo John pudo….?

-Estaba bien, Molly. Estaba bien, yo estaba drogado, John estaba…

-Sherlock, no. Eso no está bien, ¿se disculpó contigo al menos?

El detective estaba sentado en la cama, en silencio. Molly apretó los labios, tenía ganas de llorar.

-Ya lo hablamos con John…

-¿O sea que sí se disculpó contigo?

-Sí. – dijo Sherlock con las pupilas dilatadas, recordando el llanto de John esa tarde, el abrazo, sus manos en su nuca y John aferrado a su cuerpo, inconsolable. Sintió algo caliente en el pecho y en el estómago al pensar en ese momento.

Molly guardó silencio.

-Si lo vuelve a hacer, dímelo…

-Está bien, está yendo a terapia…

-Sherlock, no me interesa. Si te vuelve a hacer daño, dímelo. Lo has dicho dos veces este día, me confiarías tu vida. Y no quiero que nadie te haga mal, por mucho que tú le ames.

Sherlock se quedó de piedra mirando a Molly, quien seguía sentada a los pies de su cama.

-Acepta lo que es Sherlock. Amas a John. –dijo la forense con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

-Molly yo…

-Y yo te amo a ti, y no quiero que nadie te haga daño jamás. – dijo la forense, cuyas comisuras de los labios le tiraban, buscando liberar el llanto.

-No eres tan bueno como sociópata. – susurró Molly acercándose a él- ahora, duerme por favor. Mañana te espero en la morgue a las doce. Tengo un par de hígados de hombres con cirrosis esperando por ti.

Molly haciendo de tripas corazón, le besó rápidamente en la mejilla, y salió casi corriendo del piso, dejando a Sherlock completamente solo.

Esa noche, Molly no logró dormir en su piso, confusa entre el llanto y el recuerdo de la tarde con Sherlock, de saber que estaba tan cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo, tan lejos. Que nunca le tendría junto a ella pero que aún así, ella estaba dispuesta a dar lo que fuera por él. No sabía como sentirse, si bien, si mal, si un experimento más del detective. No sabía si tener pena, o enojarse, o seguir adelante cargando a sus espaldas un daño que parecía irreparable a esas alturas. Lo cierto es que si bien Sherlock había cambiado durante el último tiempo, ella tenía rencores y heridas que él jamás entendería ni le ayudaría a sanar, y quizás algún día volvería a jugar con sus emociones y sentimientos para sacar algo de provecho para él o para algún experimento, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Que Sherlock quisiera a John por sobre todas las cosas y por sobre todo el dolor y el desaire que este le había hecho, y que ella que seguía ahí, fiel como una piedra, solo recibiera la confianza. Se decía a sí misma que le bastaba con eso, pero en noches como aquellas luego de días emocionalmente intensos, eso no bastaba, y le dolía más que nada. "pero Sherlock ahora no sería capaz" pensó. "de jugar con lo que le acabo de decir, no sería capaz de avergonzarme, porque ahora no es el mismo de hace cinco años, Sherlock dentro de todo, es mejor, y no me humillará por lo que acabo de decirle". Se consoló pensando en ello y logró dormir un poco esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Sherlock no llegó a la morgue. No tuvo noticias de él en todo el día, ni tampoco durante los dos días siguientes. Esa mañana de martes, recibió una llamada de la señora Hudson. Una explosión, en pleno 221B, sin rastros de Sherlock y John. Mycroft también había desaparecido, y la señora Hudson se había salvado de milagro pues en ese momento estaba en otro cuarto y ahora se encontraba en observación en el hospital y sin un lugar seguro donde regresar a dormir. Molly le ofreció alojo en su casa, mientras sentía que el estómago se le revolvía. Pensó en Sherlock, en el té, en el violín, en que hace tan solo tres días atrás había estado con él en ese piso que ahora debería estar completamente destruído... cortó la llamada con la señora Hudson y no hizo mayores gestos en el trabajo hasta que volvió a su hogar. Solo entonces cuando estuvo en su apartamento, sola y a salvo; Molly Hooper volvió sin razón clara, a sumergirse en un amargo llanto.

* * *

Un review por el amor a mi ausencia, que extrañaba demasiado publicar :C


End file.
